Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return
This page was made in 2014, and contains old art. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return is the 1st installment of the DFco company. It takes place in 3015. Returning Animatronics All animatronics from the first two games, including JJ from FNAF 2(Renamed Balloon Girl) Disrepairs Toy Freddy= missing right eye, torn hat on the left side, broken eyelid, missing lower jaw, and broken head on the top with forest of cracks Toy Bonnie= Missing left eye, torn ears, broken face on right side, broken right cheek, broken left arm and right arm off completely, and wires coming from left eye, broken face, and arms. Toy Chica= Missing right eye, broken beak, broken right arm, missing left hand, and wires coming from broken areas. Mangle= Missing eye, wires coming from everywhere. BB= missing right eye, lower part of left leg, every (except one) propeller broken, left arm completely gone, and wires in broken areas. (Lower jaw hanging from cheek in remastered.) The Puppet= Broken head, left leg torn off, right leg broken, and wires on broken areas. New Animatronics *Chicko the duck *Silver Freddy *Toy BB *Toy Puppet *Baby Freddy *Baby Bonnie *Baby Chica *Baby Foxy *Baby BB Remastered *Chicko The Duck *Ralph the animatronic *Deviantella the artist *Toy Puppet *Toy Balloon Boy *Travis the Troll *Darrel The Dentist *Distorted Freddy Face *Betrace the butterfly *Baby Freddy *Silver Freddy Phone Calls Night 1 Hello, hello? Hi there! This is your new phone person, Madame! Our previous phone guy um....uh....well.. let's just say he had a "Sleep over" with Golden Freddy. Anyways, welcome to the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza! We are still reusing the old models, but we also built new ones! One of our previous locations had these "Toy" models, but these models are kept in our Parts & Service room to prevent anything bad. They were actually a greater success than out current ones, but unfortunately they malfunctioned and are now de-activated. So, um during the night, these animatronics get a little twitchy and think that they're in the wrong room. They then try to find where the people are and then when they see you they think your a bare endoskeleton and try to forcibly stuff you in a suit. Now,we have an empty Freddy head, to fool those animatronics, so if they see you they will think your Freddy, and will not attack. However,Foxy is too aggressivee, he wouldn't care and still attack you. Now,we have 300% of power on the monitor, 250% for the flash light, and 100% for the vent covers. Every 4 times you use the monitor you lose 1%, every 3 times you lose 1% for the flash light, and every time you use the vent covers you lose 10%. If you look at the birthday stage on Camera 2, you will see a big box.You will have to keep that wound or Toy Puppet will kill you. We kept 2 of our old animatronics, Balloon Boy and the Puppet-marionette thing, but made them into toy versions. Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow. Night 2 Hello, hello? Hey I told you your first night wouldn't be hard! Anyways, DON'T overuse the Freddy head, or Foxy will get suspicious and will kill you, so only use it in emergencies. The staff from the second location never actually finished foxy. I think it was Freddy's Funtime pizza place, and it was right after the first, Fredbear's Family Diner. His eyesight wasn't complete, even right now. So he will not forget your human once he sees your human until the next day. If he appears in the blind spot of the left air vent, just flash the light 5-8 times at him,vthen he'll go away. Good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow. Night 3 Hello?Hi there!Um if you noticed,the building is getting somewhat broken,no one knows why.The theorists are thinking lots of things,mostly that the spirit of the reused 4 animatronics are breaking the building of frustration.Also,yesterday a kid went to the back room and um..played with the old marionette and he got a bruise,scratch and somehow started to bleed in his shoulder.Yeah,pretty mysterious.So if you see any toy model,just put on the freddy mask right when you see them''.Yeah,all those years made them really identify a human.So good luck and illl see you tomorrow. Night 4 Hello?Hello,Hello?Hi um uh you know how there was a chica?Well,we thought it cute to make her a-(static) the false rumors abou--(static)so we made her a boyfriend and-(static)-Chicko the du-(static).Well anyway-(static) so great job on that!So,of you see ballon girl just-(static) got that?Okay now stay safe,and illl see-(static) good night. Night 5 Uh,Hello?Hi,this is your phone guy,Madame.Um yeah the building is (static) tomorrow,due to the broken walls.Yeah,(static).We just don't think a broken slide is going to be safe for the children,so yeah.In the old (static) puppet.The staff thought (static)scary,so they redesigned (static)Yeah,so great job on your 4th (static)and I'll see you tomorrow.P.S.,can you message me back?My number is(static).I need help.What do you do if(static) by bon-(static)(loud beeping). Night 6 Uh-(static)....it was bad.....And-(static)........please....oh,no-(static)........Um yeah,I am in big-(static).Please Help.So,i hope(static) night,and-oh no......(animatronic screech). Night 8 Yug enohp eth,emadaM-em ekile pu dne t'noD.tius a ni deffuts era uoy sa,uoy htiw eb ssenkrad eht yam. Custom Night challenges Ballon craze BB,BG,Toy BB, and Baby BB are all set to 20, and Freddy are all set to 10. You unlock the BG and Toy BB plushie after completing this challenge. Old and dusty Same objective as new and shiny in FNAF 2. You unlock the BB, toy Bonnie, toy Chica, and mangle plushie after completing. Fazbear fever Freddy, golden Freddy, toy Freddy, and Baby Freddy are all set to 20. You unlock the Toy Freddy and golden Freddy plushie after completing. Food Party! Chicko, Chica, and toy Chica are set to 20. You unlock the Chicko and cupcake plushie after completing. Baby time Baby foxy, Baby Freddy, Baby Chica, Baby Bonnie, and Baby BB are all set to 20. You unlock the Baby Chica, Baby Bonnie, Baby BB, Baby Freddy, and Baby foxy plushie after completing. 4/20 Mode Same objectives as in FNAF 1 and 2. You unlock the Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy plushie after completing. Silver Freddy's challenge Every single animatronic is set to 20. You unlock the puppet, Silver Freddy, and toy puppet plushie after completing, along with survival mode and a 3rd star on the main menu. Survival mode In this mode you must survive as many nights as possible. Story When Fazbear's Fright burned, the surviving artifacts were sold. However, the fazbear entertainment Co. found 5 last remaining things at the final Freddy Fazbears Pizza's emergency basement—Old Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy suits, surprisingly in a good state (excluding a horrid smell). Then, they found one more item...the blueprints to construct an animatronic. They thought that they could have at least one more try to make a pizzeria ''without any murders or accidents. So they started to work and went to the other old pizzerias and the junkyard to look for more parts, and luckily they found a set of old toy animatronics at the junkyard. They saw that they were in poor disrepair and tried to rebuild them, but they couldn't find the same material used for them. They eventually stopped looking for similar material in 3011. They had an idea for the place to be an old-fashioned theme, but kept some futuristic products like 1-minute-pizza-maker.They finally re-opened once again in 3015 with the slogan,"your childhood is now theirs". Halucinations Shadow Chicko Rarely, Chicko will appear in front of the desk, but black in color and white teeth and eyes. Error Sometimes, "ERROR" written in red will appear all over the screen, along with purple static. This only lasts for 1 frame. Purple dust Very rarely, the dust on Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fiztgerald's certificates will turn purple. Dead Sometimes, in Brenda Piraz's future certificate, it will say "DEAD" on it. Alive The Freddy mask and flashlight will activate in this hallucination. Remastered All at once Sometimes, all animatronics will be in one room, with black eyes. Gallery Purple.jpg ShadowChicko.jpg ERROR.jpg Activated.jpg Differences Between Old And Remastered *Chicko The Duck is no longer smiling and instead is eager to kill the player because....He's Chicko. **He only smiles on the kitchen. *Added wings to J.J. and changed her name to JJ.The addition of wings leads to her having a brand new mechanic. *Added Playing Dead and Battery Power mechanics. **Each power-draining item now shares power. ***You start with 240% of battery power. * Toy animatronics now have faded colors, and have more cracks on them. *Added animatronics Deviantella, Ralph, and the animatronics that were planned in the canceled sequel(excluding Toy Chiconnrygle) *Removed the following: -Baby Bonnie -Baby Chica -Baby Foxy -Baby BB -Flashlight *''More Coming Soon'' Trivia *This game takes place after Five Nights at Freddy's One. *The toy animatronics, plus BB and the puppet, are broken, like the original animatronics in Five Nights At Freddy's 2. *Hallucinations weren't added until v1.4 *In this game BB acts as a regular animatronic. Balloon girl is no longer a hallucination, and takes the role of BB in the second game. **Instead of a scream, when BB jumpscares he laughs in a similar way to 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4'. ***Also, Balloon Girl looks more feminine; she has long hair and long eyelashes. *the D and F in DFco comes from the capitalized letters in 'D's'F'anboy. *To unlock Night 8, you must beat night 6, then go to toy puppet's mouth and click on it. *In v1.2, the main menu got a more detailed look. *Like FNAF 2, toy puppet is not customizable. **However, you can unlock its plushie. * The reused animatronics have slight disrepairs. *A sequel was planned, but not finished * Mike and Fritz's pink slips are on the desk and on the floor. * This restaurant has a theme unlike the others, which is restaurant is "old-fashioned". *The working title of this game was "FNAF 4:Fazbear returns." Gallery Chicoonmainmenu.jpg|Chicko,Toy puppet,and ballon girl on the old main menu. Chicoonmainmenunew.jpg|Chicko,toy puppet,and ballon girl on the current main menu. FNAF:TTR main menu everything .jpg|The main menu with everything unlocked The ending screen when you beat night 5,6,7,and 8.jpg|The ending screen when you beat Nights 5-8.(Don't judge it,I tried my best) ChickoMugshot.jpg|Chicko's mugshot Toybonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie's Mugshot Toyfreddymugshot.jpg|Toy Freddy's mugshot MangleMugshot.jpg|Mangle's Mugshot ToyChicaMugshot.jpg|Toy Chica's Mugshot BBMugshot.jpg|BB's mugshot PuppetMugshot.jpg|The Puppet's Mugshot FreddyMugshot.jpg|Freddy's Mugshot BonnieMugshot.jpg|Bonnie's mugshot ChicaMugshot.jpg|Chica's Mugshot FoxyMugshot.jpg|Foxy's Mugshot GoldenFreddyMugshot.jpg|Golden Freddy's Mugshot BabyFreddyMugshot.jpg|Baby Freddy's Mugshot BabyBonnieMugshot.jpg|Baby Bonnie's mugshot BabyChicaMugshot.jpg|Baby Chica's mugshot Baby Foxy's mugshot .jpg|Baby Foxy's mugshot BabyBBMugshot.jpg|Baby BB's mugshot ToyBBMugshot.jpg|Toy BB's mugshot BGMugshot.jpg|BG's mugshot.Although she is called JJ in FNAF2,in this game her name is Ballon Girl Camera.jpg|The monitor map Office.jpg|The office(without Freddy mask and monitor buttons) ChicoInOffice.jpg|Chicko in the blind spot BBInOffice.jpg|BB in the blind spot ToyChicaInOffice.jpg|Toy Chica in the office ToyBonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie in the office ToyFreddy.jpg|Toy Freddy in the blind spot MangleInBlindSpot.jpg|Mangle in the blind spot PuppetInBlindSpot.jpg|The Puppet in the blind spot FreddyInAirVent.jpg|Freddy in the blind spot FoxyInAirVent.jpg|Foxy in the air vent ChicaInAirVent.jpg|Chica in the blind spot BonnieInBlindSpot.jpg|Bonnie in the blind spot BabyFreddyBlocking.jpg|Baby Freddy blocking the right air vent BabyBonnieBlockingAirVent.jpg|Baby Bonnie blocking the left air vent BabyChica.jpg|Baby Chica disabling every camera BabyFoxy.jpg|Baby foxy in the air vent,attracting other animatronics BabyBB.jpg|Baby Balloon Boy in the blind spot GoldenFreddy.jpg|Golden Freddy in the office BallonBoy.jpg|Balloon girl disabling your flashlight IfThisWasARealGame,ToyBBWouldReplaceBBAsTheMostHatedAnimatronic.jpg|Toy Balloon Boy disabling the Freddy mask YourWorstNightMare.jpg|Silver Freddy laying on the office floor ChickoPlushie.jpg|Chicko's Plushie CupcakePlushie.jpg|The cupcake's plushie ToyPuppetPlushie.jpg|Toy Puppet's plushie BonnieCutePlusie.jpg|Bonnie's Plushie The Puppet's plushie.jpg|The Puppet's plushie FreeddyPlushiee.jpg|Freddy's plushie FoxyPlush.jpg|Foxy's plushie(sorry,a bit rushed) ChicaPlush.jpg|Chica's Plushie BBPlush.jpg|BB's Plushie YellowBearPluah.jpg|Golden Freddy's Plush OfficeFnaf:ttr .jpg|Mobile office. Remastered Edition NewTitleScreenFNAFTTR.jpg|The Title Screen Completed FNAFTTROffice.jpg|Office ChickoMugshotNew.jpg|Chicko's Musgshot ToyBBMugshotNew.jpg|Toy Balloon Boy's Mughsot BBMugshotNew.jpg|Balloon Boy's Mugshot ToyB.jpg|Toy Bonnie's mugshot Category:Games Category:DsFanboy's Games